Dottor Linus
Tania Raymonde - Daniel Roebuck - | costar=Steve Boatright - Officer | uncredited= | transcript=Dr. Linus transcript }} :Per l'insegnante di storia moderna vedi la voce Benjamin Linus (timeline parallela). è il settimo episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 110esimo dell'intera serie. E' stato trasmesso negli Stati Uniti il 9 marzo 2010. Ben e Ilana affrontano le conseguenze di una bugia venuta a galla. Nel frattempo, Jack e Hurley s'imbattono in Richard nella giungla. Trama Nei precedenti episodi di Lost *Ben pugnala Jacob, dopodiché Jacob tocca Ben. . *Jack vede la lista dei canditati al faro, quindi chiede cosa volesse Jacob da lui. *Jacob dice che si trovano al faro perché voleva che Hurley e Jack fossero lontani dal Tempio, perché stava per accadere qualcosa di terribile. *L'uomo in nero si trasforma nel Mostro e attacca il Tempio. *Ben dice a Sayid che c'è ancora tempo. Sayid gli risponde "Not for me" ("Non per me"), e Ben corre via spaventato. Timeline parallela (2004) alla supervisione degli studenti in punizione.]] Ben sta insegnando storia europea nella sua classe, e parla di un'isola dove ogni cosa è diventata chiara: l'isola d'Elba, dove Napoleone ha affrontato la sua prova più grande, ha perso i suoi poteri. Il preside Reynolds, alla fine della lezione impone a Ben di fare da supervisore durante le ore di punizione pomeridiane, per tutta la settimana, a causa di tagli del personale. Ben spiega che per lui non sarebbe stato possibile, perché durante quelle ore avrebbe avuto il Club di Storia, ma Reynolds gli dice che quei 5 studenti sarebbero sopravvissuti, e che quel corso era più che altro per Ben, che lo faceva sentire importante, non tanto per gli studenti. Dopodiché ingrazia Linus e se ne va. Ben sottolinea da sé "è Dottor Linus". Nella stanza dei professori, l'insegnante di scienze, il dottor Leslie Arzt, si sta lamentando riguardo una macchia di formaldeide e il suo equipaggiamento da laboratorio poco al passo coi tempi.Ben fa un appassionato discorso sull'importanza di imparare e "avere cura dei ragazzi", dicendo che il preside è solo un amministratore e non un docente e che rifiuta di arrendersi ai suoi ordini. Il supplente John Locke, si intromette nel discorso, dicendo che forse Ben dovrebbe essere il preside, dato che sembra avere a cuore le sorti della scuola. Quando Linus gli chiede chi lo appoggerebbe, Locke alza la mano dicendo che lui lo farebbe. .]] A casa Ben sta cucinando al microonde un piatto turco per suo padre . Roger chiede come vada il lavoro e Ben risponde che data la sua qualifica fare il babysitter agli studendi svogliati lo esaurisce, e che certe volte sente di essere un perdente, forse più di quanto non lo sia a casa. Nel frattempo sta cambiando la bombola dell'ossigeno per il padre, che dice di aver sempre sperato il meglio per il figlio, e spiegando di essere andato sull'Isola, alla Dharma, proprio per questo. "Immagina come sarebbero state le nostre vite se fossimo rimasti là... Chissà cosa saresti diventato". A quel punto suona il campanello, e Ben si ritrova Alex Rousseau alla porta, che chiede all'uomo come mai non ci fosse stato per il Club di Storia, nel pomeriggio. Rimane delusa dai cambiamenti, specialmente perché sperava che Ben avesse potuto aiutarla per il test che avrebbe dovuto sostenere. Ben si offre comunque per aiutarla la mattina successiva in biblioteca. In biblioteca Ben interroga Alex sulla compagnia delle Indie orientali. Quando la ragazza si trova in difficoltà si deprime e si arrabbia perché dà una grande importanza a quest'esame, per i sacrifici che sta facendo la madre. Ben la rassicura, dicendo che è una degli studenti più brillanti che lui abbia mai avuto, e che non ha nessuna preoccupazione riguardo il suo futuro. Quando si offre di scrivere una lettera di raccomandazioni, Alex si lascia sfuggire che il preside Reynolds è una sorta di pervertito. Ben le chiede di andare avanti e di spiegargli cosa sia successo, promettendole di non dire niente a nessuno, e Alex gli dice che il preside ed un'infermiera della scuola avevano avuto dei rapporti di natura sessuale in infermeria. .]] Ben si reca al laboratorio di Arzt e chiede all'insegnante se fosse possibile accedere ad un indirizzo email di facoltà, quello dell'infermiera Kondracki, appunto. Arzt scopre da Ben che è possibile che l'infermiera e il preside Reynolds abbiano una relazione e dei comportamenti inappropriati, all'interno dell'edificio. Arzt capisce che Ben sta puntando all'incarico di preside, ed è d'accordo con lui, ma per il suo aiuto gli chiede un miglior posto auto ed una nuova attrezzatura da laboratorio. .]] Ben va nell'ufficio del Preside Reynolds. Gli mostra la corrispondenza email degli ultimi tre mesi con l'infermiera. Ben minaccia di mostrare il materiale al consiglio scolastico e alla moglie di Reynolds, e gli dice che vuole che si dimetta e lo raccomandi come sostituto - il consiglio scolastico ha molti riguardi verso il preside, e se arrivasse una raccomandazione nei riguardi di Ben, sicuramente il dr. Linus avrebbe il posto. In risposta però, Reynolds mostra una richiesta di Alex, che chiede a sua volta una lettera di raccomandazioni, e gli dice che il futuro della ragazza potrebbe essere compromesso se Ben decidesse di andare avanti con il suo ricatto. Gli offre, in pratica, il suo lavoro, e il suo potere, in cambio del futuro di Alex. .]] Ben goes to Principal Reynolds' office. He gives the Principal three months worth of his correspondence by email with the nurse. He makes a threat to show the evidence to the School Board and the Principal's wife and says he wants Reynolds to resign and to recommend Dr Linus as the replacement - reasoning that the School Boards' high regard for Reynolds would make Ben a shoe-in for the position. Reynolds counters by showing Ben a request from Alex for a letter of recommendation. He threatens to "torch" Alex and her future if Ben proceeds with his threat. He offers if his job, his power, at the expense of Alex's future. Later, Ben is alone in the Principal's Office. Alex comes in to thank Reynolds for the incredible letter of recommendation he gave her. Ben is magnanimous, saying he had nothing to do with the letter. Reynolds arrives and Ben affirms that they have the History Club back as the Principal has found someone else to cover for detention. Outside the office Arzt is disappointed to find he won't be getting his desired parking space; Ben offers him his. Ben watches with satisfaction as Alex leaves the office. Timeline originale (2007) Alla Roccia Nera Waking up in a feild, Jack and Hurley make their way toward the Temple. Hurley tries to stall Jack several time in order to avoid going to the Temple, as Jacob had warned him that it was not safe. Richard Alpert appears and offers to lead them to the temple. Hurley, having never met Richard before, asks Jack if he trusts him. Jack says to Hurley "at least he's not stalling" and follows Richard. , Jack and Hurley arrive at the Black Rock.]] Richard leads them through the jungle and Hurley asks him how it is possible that Richard looks the same as he did 30 years ago, having apparently heard Richard does not visibly age. Richard says it is not easy to explain but that Jacob gave him a gift. They arrive at the Black Rock and Richard admits he lied about going to the Temple because everyone at the Temple is dead, but maybe their friends made it out alive. Jack asks Hurley whether he knew about this because he acted as if he didn't want to go back to the temple, Hurley replies that Jacob had "hinted" at it. Richard is surprised and says that whatever Jacob said, not to believe him. Richard heads for the wreck saying that there's something he needs to do: die. reminisces about the chains at the Black Rock.]] Inside the hull Richard tells Jack that this is the first time he has come back to the ship in all the long time he has been on the Island. Richard opens a box of dynamite sticks and fuse wire. Hurley tells Richard it is unsafe and the dynamite is unstable. Richard states that he can't kill himself even though he wants to. He demonstrates this by throwing a stick onto a barrel, though it doesn't go off. He explains that is why he wants Hurley or Jack to do it for him. sits Richard for a conversation.]] Jack engages with Richard who explains that Jacob touched him and although this is considered a gift it is actually a curse. Richard explains that he has devoted his life in the service of a man who claimed to have a plan, that everything was happening for a reason and that he would share the plan when the time was right. Jacob is now dead so he has come to believe that his entire life has no purpose. He asks Jack to light the stick of dynamite for him pointing out that he made the fuse long enough to give Jack time to get out. Jack immediately lights the fuse and sits down with Richard. Hurley is uncomfortable and wants to go but Jack is calm and says he has to talk to Richard. 's fuse fails Richard's plan.]] Richard encourages Jack to go with Hurley but Jack is confident that neither of them are going to die. He tells Richard that he has come from the lighthouse where his name was etched on a dial with mirror that held an image of the house he grew up in. He says it is Jacob's lighthouse and that Jacob wanted Jack to know he'd been watching him since he was a kid. Jack is sure that Jacob had a reason to bring him to the island, which he does not believe was to die with Richard. Richard points out the risk but Jack is clear that he is not wrong. As the fuse burns to the last inch, it splutters out. Jack offers to try another stick, Richard declines. Jack says they should go "Back to where it all started." Alla spiaggia tells Ilana about Sayid's dark deeds.]] After leaving the ruined Temple at sunset, Ben frantically runs through the jungle. He falls and sees a row of torches moving through the darkness nearby. He scrambles up and rushes over. It is Ilana, Sun, Miles and Frank. Ilana immediately asks Ben where Sayid is. Ben tells her that, considering that Sayid just killed Dogen and Lennon, it is not likely that he will be joining them. Sun protests to Ilana that she told them that they would be safe at the Temple, and Ilana replies that that is what she was told. Ben suggests they go to the beach camp. Ilana agrees to this, and they start off. talks to the ashes of Jacob.]] As they head for the beach, Miles asks Ben what "that thing" (referring to the The Man in Black in his smoke form) was back at the Temple. Ben says that it was what killed Ilana's friends back at the statue. Ilana interjects by asking Ben to confirm that it was also The Man in Black who killed Jacob. Ben stammers, and Ilana, already suspicious, gives Miles the pouch containing Jacob's ashes so that he can figure out how Jacob died. Miles communes with the ashes and determines that Ben killed Jacob. Ben instantly denies this, but in an extremely unconvincing manner. Miles insists with conviction that it is so. Ilana angrily tells Ben that Jacob was the closest thing she ever had to a father. ignores Ben's attempts to convince her of his innocence.]] The small party arrives at the ruins of the beach camp. Ilana gives out instructions about food, shelter and starting a fire and then sets to work making something with cable. Ben follows her around, launching into a defense of his innocence. Once again, he is very unconvincing, and Ilana coolly ignores him. learns about her and Jin's possibilities of being candidates.]] Sun approaches Ilana and asks how long they are to stay there, explaining that she needs to find her husband. Ilana tells Sun that she also wants to find Jin, as his last name is Kwon, and she doesn't know whether she is supposed to protect Sun, Jin, or both of them. Sun asks what she means, and Ilana explains that they are candidates to replace Jacob. She says that when the replacement is chosen, they will find out what the job entails. Sun asks how many candidates there are, and Ilana tells her that there are only six left. reveals to Ben why he did not pilot Oceanic Flight 815.]] Ben enters the tent once used by Sawyer and begins a search. He finds a bottle of Oceanic water and remarks to Frank that he remembers the plane breaking in half like it was yesterday. Frank says that he was supposed to pilot Flight 815 but slept in, and he wonders how different his life would have been if he had flown the plane. Ben points out that, regardless, the Island still got Frank in the end. aims her rifle at Ben.]] Ilana suddenly appears, aims her rifle at Ben and orders him to walk. She marches him at gunpoint to the crash victims' cemetery and attaches him to a nearby tree by his ankle with a restraining cable and foot iron she has made. She hands him a shovel and demands he dig his own grave. Ben slowly starts to dig with Ilana guarding him at a distance. rejects Ben's offer for money.]] Later Miles arrives with some green beans and banana for Ben, but Ben says he's not hungry. Ben tells Miles that he will give him $3.2 million if Miles helps him get out of his current situation. Miles responds that it would be easier for him to just get the $8 million in diamonds buried with Nikki and Paulo in the grave nearby. Ben says that he can't believe Miles is going to stand by and watch as Ben is killed for murdering Jacob, who didn't even care about being killed. Miles replies that Jacob did care, and that right up until the end, Jacob was hoping that he was wrong about Ben. Ben is stunned. approaches Ben, while digging his grave.]] Later, when Ben is almost finished digging, The Man in Black arrives as Locke while no one is watching. He asks Ben what he is doing and why, and Ben tells him that he's digging his own grave because Ilana plans to kill him for murdering Jacob. Locke says he doesn't want Ben to die. He tells Ben that he is gathering a group to leave the Island for good, and that he thinks Ben would be the best person to be in charge of the Island once he and his group depart. Ben points out that he is shackled to the tree. Locke points at Ben's foot iron, which then falls open. Locke invites Ben to come to the Hydra Station, but Ben protests that Ilana will come after him. Locke tells Ben that he has left a rifle for him 200 yards into the jungle, and that if Ben runs now, he can get there and get a jump on Ilana. Ben looks over at Ilana, who is standing a small distance away. Their eyes meet. From Ilana's perspective, only Ben is in view; she has not been able to see Locke. aims his rifle at a surprised Ilana.]] Ben runs into the jungle and Ilana dashes after him. Ben reaches the rifle planted by Locke and turns on a surprised Ilana, who drops her weapon. After a long, tense moment, Ilana asks why Ben is waiting to shoot her. He says that he knows what Ilana is feeling because he watched his daughter Alex die in front of him. Ben, who is clearly grieved and ashamed, says that he sacrificed everything, including Alex's life, for the Island in the name of Jacob, who didn't even care. Ben says that he was angry and confused when he stabbed Jacob, and he was terrified that he was about to lose what he felt mattered most to him, his power — but what really mattered most, Alex, was already gone. He tells Ilana that he is sorry for killing Jacob, and that he doesn't expect her to forgive him, because he can never forgive himself. agrees to accept Ben into her group.]] Ben has lowered his rifle, and he asks to be allowed to leave. Ilana asks where he'll go, and Ben says he will go to Locke. She asks Ben why, and he responds that Locke is the only one who will accept him into his group. Ilana reveals that she is willing to accept him into her group, much to Ben's surprise. She then picks up her rifle and heads back to the beach. Ben stares in shock after Ilana for a second, then follows her. , Jack and Richard join the survivors where it all started.]] Ben and Ilana arrive back at the beach camp. Ben sees Sun and offers to help her. Sun tentatively asks him to help with a tarp, and he does so. Frank adds wood to the fire. Miles examines a large diamond. Ilana sits holding her pouch of Jacob's ashes. Hurley, Richard, and Jack appear, and Sun runs happily to greet them, hugging Hurley and Jack tightly. Jack makes a point of moving to look at Ben who stands aside from the group, looking out of place. Richard is also apart from the group. gives the order to proceed as planned.]] A dark submarine periscope, undetected by the group on the beach, breaks the surface of the water and travels alongside the shore. The periscope views the group on the beach, and the watch officer in the sub below reports that there are people on the beach and asks whether they should stop. Charles Widmore, examining his laptop, tells the watch officer to proceed as planned. Curiosità Generale *Questo è il primo episodio che ha una timeline parallela incentrata su qualcuno che non era sul volo 815 in nessuna delle due timeline. *Viene fatto intendere che Miles ha letto i pensieri dei defunti Paulo e Nikki nelle tombe, venendo a conoscenza del fatto che sono stati sepolti vivi, con i diamanti. La presenza di uno dei diamanti a fine episodio implica che dev'essere stata messa in atto una sorta di profanazione delle tombe. *Jon Gries ha interpretato Roger Linus da giovane 1964, come uomo di mezza età nel 1973 e nel 1977, come uomo anziano nel 1992 e da vecchio nel 2004. E' il più ampio raggio d'età (40 anni) in cui lo stesso attore interpreta lo stesso personaggio in nelle diverse fasi della vita durante la serie. *Richard Alpert fa capire di essere arrivato sull'Isola sulla Roccia Nera. Note di produzione *Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), e Evangeline Lilly (Kate) non compaiono in questo episodio. **As of this episode, Cusick has been missing for 6 episodes tying with Daniel Dae Kim (Season 3) and Harold Perrineau (Season 4) for the second longest streak of not appearing while still being a regular, second only to Harold Perrineau's absence in Season 2 with 7 consecutive episodes. *Jorge Garcia confirmed on his podcast, Geronimo Jack's Beard, that he added in Hurley's line where he asks Richard Alpert if he's a "vampire". Garcia wasn't sure if the line would be left in, but to his own surprise, it was. *This is the first confirmed time the Black Rock has been seen since Season 3's . **The second time the Black Rock is seen in this episode, the establishing shot is recycled from . *The producers stated that while neither Paulo nor Nikki would appear in Season 6, they would instead be given a "shout-out."http://www.cnn.com/2010/SHOWBIZ/TV/02/02/lost.producers.take.questions.ppl/index.html Errori *Quando Alex e Ben discutono riguardo al test di storia di Alex, alcuni ciuffi di capelli di Alex stanno dietro la schiena, mentre in altre scene cadono davanti. *Quando Ilana sorveglia bene mentre sta scavando la tomba in qualche scena il fucile è ricoperto di sabbia, in altre completamente pulito. *At the scene inside the Black Rock, both Jack and Richard had marked stubble. When they arrived at the beach, both were almost clean shaven. *When Dr. Arzt and Dr. Linus are speaking, Dr. Arzt's shirt is shown with the top button open in some shots, and closed in other shots. *"Elba" è scritto in maniera differente sulla lavagna durante le scene in cui è mostrata. *When Jack, Hurley and Richard come back from the Black Rock and arrive at the beach camp, they are coming from the left. In Rousseau leads the group to the Black Rock by leaving the beach camp on the right side, heading anti-clockwise around the Island's shoreline. Tematiche ricorrenti * Ben viene mostrato come l'insegnante di Alex nella timeline parallela. * Ilana porta via Ben dagli altri, fino alle tombe per fargli scavare la sua stessa fossa. * Nella timeline parallela, Ben si sta prendendo cura di suo padre, Roger, in contrapposizione all'averlo ucciso nella timeline originale. * Nella timeline parallela, Ben cambia la bombola d'ossigeno al padre, evidentemente malato, mentre nella timeline originale lo uccide con del gas mortale. * Richard vuole che Jack lo uccida, mentre Jack adesso sa che nessuno dei due può morire. * Richard rivela che chiunque sia stato toccato da Jacob ha ricevuto un dono, che è il non poter morire. * Richard prende in mano le sue catene alla Roccia Nera. * Ilana riprende Ben nel suo gruppo alla spiaggia, perdonandolo per aver ucciso Jacob. * Non si sono mai incontrati nella timeline originale, ma Ben e Arzt sono insegnanti nella stessa scuola e amici, nella timeline parallela. * Ilana costringe Ben a scavare la sua stessa tomba pensando di ucciderlo, per aver a sua volta assassinato Jacob. * Nella timeline originale, Ben sacrifica sua figlia, per mantenere il potere. Nella timeline parallela, sacrifica il suo potere per salvare il futuro di Alex. * Ben dice a Frank che anche se non ha pilotato il volo 815, l'isola è riuscita ad averlo lo stesso. * Richard torna alla Roccia Nera per provare ad uccidersi. * Ben scrive "Elba" sulla lavagna. Elba è un anagramma di Abel, Abele, il fratello di Caino nella Bibbia. * Ben e Richard sono lontani e opposti nel gruppo che si riunisce alla spiaggia quando sono visti attraverso il periscopio del Galaga. Richard indossa inoltre vestiti scuri, mentre Ben una maglietta dai colori chiari. Analisi della storyline * Those who had not gone with the Man in Black decided to head for the beach. * In the flash-sideways, Locke raises his hand and indicates that he would listen to/follow Ben. In the original timeline, Locke followed Ben initially, and then took leadership of the Others and ordered Ben around. * Ben has to face the consequences of killing Jacob. * The Man in Black offers Ben leadership of the Island when he and his group leaves. * After Miles reveals to Ilana that Ben killed Jacob, she treats Ben like an enemy. It wasn't until Ben told her of Alex's death that she forgave him. Riferimenti culturali * The Terminator: Hurley asked if Richard was travelling through time or if he was a cyborg, both in regards to how he appeared to not age, referencing the main character in this 1984 American tech-noir action film. * The Chosen: This 1967 book, written by Chaim Potok, was seen as Ben was rummaging through Sawyer's tent at the beach camp. It is about two teenage Jewish boys who form a friendship, though they come from different worlds * Benjamin Disraeli: The other book Ben found in Sawyer's stash was titled "Benjamin Disraeli: Justice Is Truth in Action." No author's name was shown on the dust jacket. It may be simply a prop, a mock-up, rather than an actual book. Benjamin Disraeli (1804 – 1881) was a British Prime Minister, parliamentarian, Conservative statesman and literary figure. "Justice is truth in action" is a famous quotation of his. * Napoleon: Ben teaches about this military and political leader of France, who was banished to the island Elba in 1814. * The East India Trading Company: a teaching subject of Alex. It was an early English joint-stock company that was formed initially for pursuing trade with the East Indies, but that ended up trading mainly with the Indian subcontinent and China. The Company was granted an English Royal Charter by Elizabeth I on 31 December 1600. Tecniche Letterarie * Nella timeline parallela, Ben rinuncia al potere a favore di Alex. Nella timeline originale, Ben rinuncia ad Alex per mantenere il potere. * Ben sacrifica il potere sia sull'isola che nella timeline parallela. * Ben gives his father oxygen to help him live in the alt timeline, whereas he gassed his father to death on the island. * When Ben is speaking to his class about Napoleon's exile to the island of Elba, it is made to seem as if he were talking about the Island. * Charles Widmore is seen approaching the Island via submarine. * Ben states that the beach will be a safe haven, similar to the Oceanic survivors' belief that the beach will be a safe haven from the others, led by Ben. * Richard said he followed a man that told him that, "Everything happens for a reason." * In the flashsideways timeline, when Ben was first talking to Arzt in the cafeteria, Arzt was wiping off his shirt. In Exodus, Part 2, people were wiping Arzt off their shirts. Episode references * Ben offre a Miles 3.2 milioni di dollari, riferendosi al periodo in cui Miles tentò di estorcere quella somma da lui. * Miles menziona a Ben che Nikki and Paulo sono stati sepolti vivi con 8 milioni di dollari in diamanti nelle tombe. Dopo Miles recupera i diamanti. * Ben trova la rivista pornografica nascosta di Sawyer nella sua tenda. * Ilana costringe Ben a scavare la sua stessa tomba pensando di ucciderlo, per aver a sua volta assassinato Jacob. * Roger parla con Ben di quando lo ha portato sull'isola per la Dharma Initiative. * Ben aiuta suo padre con l'ossigeno, richiamando alla memoria la loro vita sull'isola quando Ben uccise suo padre con il gas. * Hurley menziona la morte di Arzt dovuta alla dinamite della Roccia Nera. * Richard parla di essere stato toccato da Jacob. * Jack spiega a Richard come lui abbia visto la sua casa d'infanzia nello specchio del faro di Jacob. * Ben dice a Ilana di come lui avrebbe potuto impedire la morte di Alex. * Nella timeline parallela, Arzt si rivolge a Locke come "Il Sostituto." * Frank menziona che avrebbe dovuto essere il pilota del Volo 815. * Widmore trova di nuovo l'isola, anche se Ben gli disse che non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta. Domande senza risposta Timeline originale * Come ha fatto Charles Widmore a trovare l'isola? **Che piani ha in mente? * Why is the Man in Black heading to Hydra Island? Timeline parallela * How did Alex come to be living in Los Angeles? *Quando hanno lasciato l'isola il piccolo Ben e suo padre? Riferimenti esterni *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Medianet press release ru:Доктор Лайнус Category:Ben-centric Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Ben Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione